


Unruly Addiction

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i guess??? lol), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, couldn't decide which couple this fits better, reader's pick, so it's either, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: She’s an infection, crawling under his skin, snaking around his neck,possessinghim, and try as he might to break away from her, he can’t.





	Unruly Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> i ~~tortured~~ challenged myself to write some smut in one hour without using any of my beloved explicit descriptions. i like to think this was tastefully done lmao but it's smut soooo... ^^;;
> 
> (results: it came out to an hour 12, but whatevs. it counts)

It doesn’t take much to unfurl him these days—a sultry glance, a hand trailing across his back, the brush of lips on his ear—for the flames of arousal to take root deep inside him.

_More._

And it flares up within him, leaving behind an aching heat that refuses to subside, begging him to satisfy its craving. It sinks deep into his mind, shattering his resolves and refusing to let him think of anything else but _her_.

_More._

Of the way she tugs him on top of her, her soft lips eager and willing when he ( _always_ ) gives in. Of the lithe arms surrounding his shoulders, the silky skin of her bare thigh, of the soft flesh, easily bruised between his teeth. Of the intensifying yearns of desire between them both, swelling dangerously in him, scorching his body as he pulls her close to shatter any possible emotional or physical distance.

_More._

And she meets him in every way.

In the way she cradles his hips between her legs. In the way she arches into him. In the way her tongue dances with his, her moans swallowed by his, their shared breaths the only ones they can catch. In the way her body trembles with need with every caress of warm, heaving mounds and delicate, shimmering curves.

She’s ruined him.

And yet he can’t find it in himself to care.

_More._

She clouds his senses, fogs up his head with nothing but that scent that makes him thirst for her. Nothing but that taste he forever craves. Nothing but the moans and whimpers that leave him desperate to devour her.

And he can’t possibly try to hold on to any shreds of control. It slips through his fingers like grains of sand, and he doesn’t even try to salvage whatever is left of his sanity. Not when she opens herself up to him so completely and he can’t fight his need to uncover all her secrets and make them his. Not when her glistening body is a blazing inferno, scalding him everywhere he wants a taste and driving him mad.

_More._

She’s so permissive, surrendering to his invasion, a moment that renders him breathless while he strains to hold back from being so fulfilled. So _complete_. She’s a fiery furnace that burns through him, slowing time until he’s lost all sense of where she begins and he ends.

And when she lifts her hips to meet his, when she gasps, keening from his touch, there's not much he can do to curb the sheer bliss that overtakes him from the waves of pleasure. His mind tells him to savour her—his _tormenter_ —but his body hurtles towards a hot crest, perilously seeking out that crescendo. He can hear nothing but the cries of his name, diving deep into the white-hot eruption that splinters his mind and sweeps over him with reckless abandon, nevermind the nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Nevermind the quivers, the convulsions that refuse to let him go.

_More._

And when the world finally starts turning again, her body melts against his, hot, ragged pants cascading on his skin. That torrid heat settles, and they find themselves on Earth again.

It’s over far too soon.

_More._

But it’s not enough.

It’s never enough to satiate his undying thirst for her.

_More._

His addiction to her is unruly.

She’s an infection, crawling under his skin, snaking around his neck, _possessing_ him, and try as he might to break away from her, he can’t.

_(More)._


End file.
